warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
The New Guy
|season =3 |number =1 |image =File:The New Guy.jpg |imagewidth =300 |imagecaption=Pete refuses to work with a new partner after Artie tells him of the ATF agent - Steven Jinks - joining the team. |airdate =July 11, 2011 |writer =Jack Kenny |director =Stephen Surjik |previous = |next = }} was the twenty-sixth episode in the series Warehouse 13, and the show's third season premiere. Synopsis With Myka gone, Mrs. Frederic hires Steve Jinks to pick up the slack. He has little time to get comfortable, since someone is using William Shakespeare's Lost Folio to wreak havoc in Denver. FBI Agent Sally Stukowski is on the case, and doesn't appreciate it when Pete and Steve stick their noses in her case. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena Guest Starring *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks *Ashley Williams as Sally Stukowski *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic *Jamie Murray as Helena G. Wells Co-Starring *Mark Robinson as FBI Agent *Marc Minardi as Exhibit Worker *Dwain Murphy as ATF Agent *Nikki Grant as Girl *Brad Austin as Logan *Megan Fahlenbock as Monica Hopper *Eric Charbonneau as Charlie Stanton *Matt Lemche as Bellman *John Balabik as Banker #1 *Ian Batt as Banker #2 *Keith Kemps as Banker #3 *Toni Ellwand as Landlady *Liz Gordon as Housekeeper *Ted Ludzik as Frederic's Bodyguard Uncredited *Jason Novelli as Hotel Guest *Johnny Larocque as Bike Courier Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'William Shakespeare's Lost Folio': Thought to be cursed by an actor fired by Shakespeare because he couldn't remember his lines, when someone touches and sees the engraving on a page, they re-enact the scene and die the way the character did, reciting that character's last line as the page bursts into flames. The only way to avoid the death is to recite the last line before the page burns up. It is the main artifact of the episode. '' *'Statues of Zeus and Hera: Causes very dangerous electrical storms when the statues are in close proximity with one another, due to the immortal antipathy, or at least squabbling, they represent. *'''Holographic Projection Sphere: Containing the Janus coin, the sphere allows for holographic projection of the consciousness of those imprinted on the Janus coin. *'Jimi Hendrix's Guitars': The one here plays on its own and emits large amounts of electricity, enough for the electrical grid of the eastern seaboard to almost crash. The guitar is neutralized when the tremolo bar is attached to bend the pitch of the guitar strings. *'Neil Peart's Drum Kit': The original artifact in the place of Hendrix's Guitars. Mentioned in the episode's behind the scenes podcast. *'Tesla Grenade': Acts like a Tesla gun but is capable of zapping multiple people at the same time when triggered. *'Ice Pressure Nozzle': When attached to a fire hose, it provides a stream of ice and frost to snuff out fires. Artie handed it to Pete to save a bystander while retrieving Jimi Hendrix's guitar because the electricity was too much of a hazard to use water. *'Pneumatic Tube and Capsule': Sends messages by speaking into the capsule and transporting it to the recipient. Once they receive it they can listen to the message. *'Scarab of Imhotep': Comes alive and constantly burrows in and out of the ground. Quotable Quotes Trivia *Like Pete before him, Steve gets an invitation to a 'world of endless wonder' from Mrs. Frederic. This is interesting, as Jinks is 'the new Myka', not the new Pete. *Although the Scarab of Imhotep had been featured in the opening credits of the first two seasons, it was never seen 'in-show' until this episode. *As revealed in the behind the scenes podcast for this episode, Neil Peart's Drum Kit was original in the place of Hendrix's Guitars. ru:Новичок Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season premiere